Rommy Mendoza
México |estado = Activa }} Romelia "Rommy" Mendoza es una talentosa actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana con más de 35 años de trayectoria, mejor conocida por haber sido la voz de Winnie Cooper en Los años maravillosos. Estuvo casada con el también actor Mario Castañeda y es madre de los también actores Carla Castañeda y Arturo Castañeda. Su preparación artística la realizó en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA, de 1979 a 1982. Tuvo como maestros en el doblaje a Armando Coria Sr., Narciso Busquets, Víctor Mares y Maynardo Zavala. Img-thing.jpg|Linda Flynn en Phineas y Ferb, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Ahri.jpg|Ahri (League Of Legends)|linktext=Ahri (League of Legends) Huey.jpg|Hugo (algunos eps.) en Patoaventuras. Izayoi.png|Izayoi en Inuyasha. Shizu2.png|Shizu (madre de Shiori) también en Inuyasha. Princesa_Abi.png|La Princesa Abi también en Inuyasha. 29148-26130.gif|La T-X en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas. Kate-beckinsale-underworld-image-5.jpg|Selene, Protagonista de la Saga Inframundo. Candy.PNG|Candy Kong, en Donkey Kong Country Zeo_Sprocket.jpg|principe sproket Power Ranger Zeo|linktext=principe sproket Power Ranger Zeo Clipbabyhathi.gif|Hathi en El librito de la selva Clipbabylouie.gif|Louie en El librito de la selva thumb|[[Rommy Mendoza con Alejandra de la Rosa]] Filmografía Películas Talia Shire * Adrian Pennino - Rocky V (1990) (redoblaje del 2000) * Adrian Pennino - Rocky IV (1985) (redoblaje del 2000) * Adrian Pennino - Rocky III (1982) (redoblaje del 2000) * Adrian Pennino - Rocky II (1979) (redoblaje del 2000) * Adrian Pennino - Rocky (1976) (redoblaje del 2000) Kate Beckinsale * Selene - Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) * Selene - Inframundo: La evolución (2006) * Selene - Inframundo (2003) (redoblaje) * Christina Mariell - Atrapado (1995) Julie White * Sra. Witwicky - Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Sra. Witwicky - Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) * Sra. Witwicky - Transformers (2007) Teri Polo * Pamela Martha "Pam" Byrnes-Focker - La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) * Pam Byrnes - Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) * Pam Byrnes - La familia de mi novia (2000) Valeria Golino * Diana - Cuatro habitaciones (1995) * Giuletta Guicciardi - Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) * Ramada Rodham Hayman - ¡Loca academia de pilotos! (1991) Helen Hunt * Betty Fitzgerald - La maldición del escorpión de jade (2001) * Kelly Frears - Náufrago (2000) * Arlene McKinney - Cadena de favores (2000) Nicole Kidman * Devlin Adams - Una esposa de mentira (2011) * Susan Stone - Todo por un sueño (1995) Brooke Shields * Madame Varcolac - La mansión Wolfberg (2010) * Brenda Starr - Brenda Starr (1989) Demi Moore * Virginia Fallon - Bobby (2006) * Helen - Los secretos de Harry (1997) Monica Bellucci * Dra. Lena Fiore Kendricks - Lágrimas del sol (2003) * Persephone - Matrix revoluciones (2003) Molly Shannon * Sra. Baker - Un perro de otro mundo (2003) * Gail von Kleinenstein - Wet Hot American Summer (2001) Vinessa Shaw * Kate Russo - Corky Romano (2001) * Eileen Wells - Los 70's (2000) Paige Turco * Karen - Entrenando a papá (2007) * Carol Vermeil - Invencible (2006) Melanie Griffith * Maria Ruskin - La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) * Audrey Hankel - Totalmente salvaje (1986) Amy Steel ' * Ginny Field (archivo) - Viernes 13 parte III (1982) * Ginny Field - Viernes 13 parte II (1981) 'Susan Walters * Jules Biggs - La barca (2001) * Jules Biggs - Un junior en aprietos (1999) Otros papeles * Martha (Elsa Lanchester) - El jardín secreto (1949) * Miriam (Olive Deering) - Los diez mandamientos (1958) (Redoblaje) * Senorita Starch (Shirley Douglas) - Lolita (1962) (Redoblaje) * Recepcionista - 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (Doblaje original) * Kate (Stefanie Powers) - Marineros sin brújula (1970) * Norma Watson (P.J. Soles) - Carrie (1976) * Theresa Dunn (Diane Keaton) - Buscando el amor en un bar (1977) * Sharon Cooper (Maureen Teefy) - Vaselina 2 (1982) * Debbie Klein (Tracie Savage) - Viernes 13 parte III (1982) * Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (Angela Pleasence) - Un cuento de Navidad (1984) * Anna Crowley Beissart (Shelley Long) - Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) (Redoblaje) * Niki (Darcy DeMoss) / Lizabeth (Nancy McLoughlin) - Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) * Linda (Denise Bixler) - Evil Dead II (1987) * Vendedora de listones (Beatrice Shimshoni) / Compradora de flores / Bailarina en teatro de títeres / Niño en estatua de jengibre - Hansel y Gretel (1987) * Tiffany (Imogen Boorman) - Puerta al infierno 2 (1988) * Maestra - Los tres fugitivos (1989) * Ron Thompson (Jared Rushton) - Querida, encogí a los niños (1989) * Maizy Russell (Gaby Hoffmann) - Tío Buck al rescate (1989) * Karen Carpenter (Cynthia Gibb) - La historia de Karen Carpenter (1989) * Jasmín (Elizabeth Gracen) - La Muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) * Stephanie MacDonald (Laurie Metcalf) - El inquilino (1990) * Ellen Jane Burrows (Linda Hamilton) - Encantado Señor Destino (1990) * Amiga de la Sra. Applegate - El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) * Cindy (Alix Koromzay) - Un detective en el kinder (1990) (Doblaje original) * Linda Metzger (Sharon Stone) - Él dijo, ella dijo (1991) * Sarah Turner (Annette Bening) - La fuerza de la verdad (1991) * Joanna (Sarah Trigger) - Bill y Ted: Dos viajeros en el tiempo (1991) * Eloise (Catherine Neilson) - Prisioneros del honor (1991) * Mulready (Kelly Jo Minter) / Recepcionista de la Clínica Halberstrom (Cristi Conaway) / Voces adicionales - Doc Hollywood (1991) * Dede Tate (Jodie Foster) - Mentes que brillan (1991) * Rose Cherami (Sally Kirkland) - JFK (1991) * Reportera (Vivian Ecclefield) - Article 99 (1992) * Karen Carr (Madeleine Stowe) - Unlawful Entry (1992) (Doblaje original) * Kelly Kapowski (Tiffani-Amber Thiessen) - Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) * Katie Rogers (Kathleen Wilhoite) - Fuego en el cielo (1993) * Alice (Faith Prince) - Dave (1993) (Doblaje original) * Maestra (Laura Linney) - Jugada inocente (1993) * Julia (Kyra Sedgwick) - Con alma y corazón (1993) * Dra. Lazarus (Jill Hennessy) - Robocop 3 (1993) * Kay Davies (Meg Ryan) - Secreto carnal (1993) * Dra. Theresa McCann (Isabel Glasser) - El cirujano (1993) * Madre de Napoleón (Susan Lyons) - Napoleón (1995) (Redoblaje) * Joven Em Reed (Joanna Going) - Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) * Voces diversas - Ricardo III (1995) * Sherry Rogers (Laraine Newman) - Un pícaro Robin Hood (1996) * Christy Masters (Julia Campbell) - Romy y Michele (1997) * Marcela Quintanilla (Constance Marie) - Selena (1997) (Redoblaje) * Alice Sutton (Julia Roberts) - El complot (1997) * Directora (Michelle Benjamin Cooper) - El engaño (1998) * Annie McKnight (Bethany Bassler) - El cazador (1998) * Lita (Gia Carides) - Cartas de un asesino (1998) * Petra (Famke Janssen) - Apuesta final (1998) * Louise (Rebecca De Mornay) - Honorables delincuentes (1999) * Ejecutiva de bolsa de valores - Amor inesperado (1999) * Bernice (Gina Belafonte) - El divorcio es lo mejor (1999) * Cora Duvall (Julianne Moore) - El jarrón de la fortuna (1999) * Betsy Hunter (Maureen McCormick) - The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * Liz (Ann Cusack) - ¿De qué planeta vienes? (2000) * Profesora (Kelly Coffield) - Scary Movie (2000) * Roxana (Ivana Milicevic) - Cinco Evas y un Adán (2001) *Sandra (Rachel Griffiths) - Éxito por los pelos (2001) * Jessica Kamen (Bridget Fonda) - El beso del dragón (2001) * Klammie (Jessica Napier) - Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) * Lavinia Meredith (Natasha Wightman) - Gosford Park (2001) * Onida Roy (Sally Struthers) - Un mes de domingos (2001) * Sophia (Maria Canals Barrera) - El maestro del disfraz (2002) * Whitney Ann Barnsley (Jenny McCarthy) - Crazy Little Thing (2002) * Dorothea (Mary Lynn Rajskub) - No me olvides (2002) * Voces adicionales - El equipo del grito (2002) * Miranda Frost (Rosamund Pike) - 007: Otro día para morir (2002) * Jenna (Jennifer Wigmore) - Jóvenes pilotos (2003) * Madre de Hanna - El concurso del millón (2003) * Hildenberg (Megan Kuhlmann) - Este cuerpo no es mío (2003) * T-X (Kristanna Loken) - Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) * Ann Merai (Sanaa Lathan) - Tiempo límite (2003) * Laura - Un hijo genial (2003) * Elsa (Silvia de Santis) - Yo soy David (2003) * Joan (Rebecca Romijn) - El castigador (2004) * Billie Ross (Polly Shannon) - Acción directa (2004) * Liz (Lynne Cormack) - El hombre y el espejo (2004) * Harmony Jones (Kim Basinger) - Un encuentro accidentado (2004) (2ª versión) * Jennifer Bennister (Stephanie Romanov) - Más allá de la muerte (2004) * Molly (Amy Poehler) - Shortcut to Happiness (2004) * Barbara (Missi Pyle) - Soul Plane (2004) * Samantha Howard (Heather Graham) - La esposa del diablo (2004) * Allison Kerry (Dina Meyer) - El juego del miedo 2 (2005) (versión DVD) * TJ (Sarah Parish) - Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) * Linda Ditka (Susan Barnes) - Gritando y pateando (2005) * Tricia (Zooey Deschanel) - Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) * Gloria Montebello (Gina Hecht) - Pizza de mi corazón (2005) * Holly Parker (Kristen Miller) - Mujer soltera busca 2 (2005) * Morag (Therese Bradley) - En las tinieblas (2006) * Claire Miller (Julianna Margulies) - Serpientes a bordo (2006) * Tina (Laura Benanti) - Ritmo y seducción (2006) * Jirafa - Pequeños hermanos (2006) * Zoe Bell (Ella Misma) - A prueba de muerte (2007) (Redoblaje) * Mesera (Alana Husband) - Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) * Det. Catherine Pulliam (Yelda Reynaud) - Living & Dying (2007) * Amy Newman (Bridget Moynahan) - Presa del miedo (2007) * Janet Hartigan (Sarah Jessica Parker) - Una familia genial (2008) (versión HBO) * Kate (Kelly Rowan) - Jack y Jill contra el mundo (2008) * Rhonda (Barbara Gates Wilson) - Boot Camp (2008) * Sarah Rodriguez (Debra Messing) - Nada como las vacaciones (2008) * Luka (Tania Nolan) - Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) * Claire Dunn (Lisa Kudrow) - Paper Man (2009) * Mamá del grupo de viajeros (Rhoda Griffis) - Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong (2009) * Marianne (Nicole Beharie) - Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) * Lorraine Burton (Maria Bello) - Secuestrados (2011) (versión Anchor Bay) * Sarah Cassidy (Elisabeth Shue) - La casa de al lado (2012) * Tulip (Catherine Zeta-Jones) - Lady Vegas (2012) * Voces adicionales - La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Howard - Capitán Phillips (2013) Películas animadas Cree Summer * Zell en Bratz: Pura magia (2006) * Dawn en Los ositos cariñositos II: una nueva generación (1986) Otros personajes * Linda Flynn-Fletcher/Linda 2D en Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión (2011) * Mamá de Penny en Bolt: Un Perro Fuera de Serie (2008) * Emmy en Metrópolis (2001) * Alison en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? (2000) * Darla Dimple (canciones) en Los gatos no bailan (1997) * Hathi y Louie en El Librito de la Selva (1996) * Esposa de Fred en Cuento de Navidad (1982) *Babs en Segunda estrella a la izquierda * Torbellino en Torbellino va a la Guerra (Animacion Italiana) * Voces diversas en Los fantasmas de Scrooge * Voces diversas en Reyes de las olas * Voces diversas en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños Series de televisión Brooke Shields *Madre de Miley - Hannah Montana (2006-2007) *Susan Keane - La bella Susan (1996-2000) Kristin Chenoweth *April Rhodes - Glee, buscando la fama (2009-2011) *Olive Snook - Criando malvas (2007-2009) Kate Sheldon ' *Nadira - Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo (2001) *Nadira - Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (2002) 'Tiffani-Amber Thiessen *Kelly Kapowski - Salvados por la campana (1989-1993) *Billie Chambers - Fastlane Otros personajes *Miami Vice **Detective Gina Navarro Calabrese (Saundra Santiago) (5ª temporada) **Detective Trudy Joplin (Olivia Brown) (3ª temporada) **Penny McGraw (Suzy Amis) (1ª temporada) **Susan Castranova (Tara King) (1ª temporada) **Sra. Rickert (Annie O'Neill) (1ª temporada) **Angela (Rainbow Harvest) (1ª temporada) **Moira Kaplan (Hallie Foote) (3ª temporada) **Carmen Albierro (Olga Karlatos) (3ª temporada) *Natalie Martin (Susan Walters) en Teen Wolf (2011-presente) *Lisa Woodman (Mayim Bialik) en MacGyver (1989-1990) *Elizabeth Fisher/Evelyn Bass (Laura Harring) en Chica indiscreta (2009-2010) *Tanya Baxter en Es tan Raven (2003-2006) *Carly Reynolds (Hilary Swank) en Beverly Hills, 90210 *Callie Torres (Sara Ramirez) en Grey's Anatomy *Sookie St. James (Melissa McCarthy) en Las chicas Gilmore *Amanda Zimm (Laura Bertram) en Tiempos inolvidables *Doly (Shulie Cowen) - Samantha Who? (temporada 2, ep. 20) *Willis Jackson (niño) en Blanco y negro *Voces diversas en Star Trek: La nueva generación *Winnie Cooper en Los Años Maravillosos (1988-1993) *Sofia Curtis (Louise Lombard) en CSI: Las Vegas desde la 6 temporada *Victoria Escalante en El Zorro (1990-1993) *Allegra en La ventana de Allegra *Emily Taheny en Comedy Inc. *Audrey Lidell (Busy Philipps) - Dawson's Creek *Hillary Banks (Karyn Parsons) en El Príncipe del Rap en Bel Air (1990-1996) *Príncipe Sprocket (Barbara Goodson) en Power Rangers: Zeo *Sra. de los vegetales y La Madre naturaleza en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *Sra. Sethz en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (2007) *April Rhodes (Kristin Chenoweth) en Glee *Nikki Carpenter, Zoe Ryan, Mary Ruth Giordano, Maria Romburgen, Mesera (Diane Adair), Laura Farren (Nana Visitor) y Penny Parker en MacGyver *Lost **Susan Lloyd (Tamara Taylor) (2005) **Diane Janssen (Beth Broderick) (2006) *Dori Dureau en Martillo Hammer *Janet Gavin (Andrea Roth) en Rescátame *Carol Brady (Florence Henderson) en La tribu Brady (Temporadas 4-5) *Catherine McAllister (Dana Delany) en Pasadena *Jennifer (Melanie Wilson) en Dos perfectos desconocidos *Voces adicionales en Bones *Teniente Brooke McKenzie (Melony Anderson) en Manimal *Acte en Anno Domini *Zoe Landau (Jennifer Beals) en Miénteme (2009-presente) * Mary Ann Summers (Dawn Wells) en La isla de Gilligan (Redoblaje de algunos capitulos) *Lady Elizabeth Blount (Ruta Gedmintas) en Los Tudors (Doblaje original mexicano) *Veronica Dewdrop "La Beetle" (Jenny Galloway) en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra *Kara Palamas / Agente 33 (Maya Stojan) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Sony) *Voces diversas en El mentalista * Voces diversas en CSI: New York *Voces diversas en Los Magníficos *Alex Devlin (Kim Delaney) en Misión del deber *Brandy Preston en Muelle 56 *Sueli (Andréa Beltrão) en Besos & Bofetadas *Rita (Xuxa) en Las Brasileñas *Jueza Smiley en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Voces adicionales en Historias Horribles *Rita Santos (Desde la Segunda Temporada) en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (2015-Presente) Series animadas Ashleigh Ball *Tía Sfera en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales Otros * Jackie Wilson (2da voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Grob Gob Glob Grod (1 cara) en Hora de aventura * Teela en He-Man y los amos del universo (1983-1985) * Gigi en Harvey Birdman, abogado(2000-2007) * Linda Flynn en Phineas y Ferb (2008 en adelante) * Srta. Vavoom y voces adicionales en Tom y Jerry Kids * Mamá y Umbriell (la sirena) en Futurama * Sonia the Hedgehog en Sonic Underground * Candy Kong en Donkey Kong Country * Marana en Kassai y Leuk * Mamá de Tino en La pandilla de fin de semana * Pandy en Los Rescatadores * Chloe en Madeline (1988-93) * Beehonie en Kissyfur * Voces adicionales en Daria * Maestra de tercer grado (temporada 14, un ep.) en Los Simpson * Hugo en Pato Aventuras (1987-1991) * Vaca en La vaca, el gato y el océano Anime *Celcia Marie Claire en Cazadores de duendes (1996-1997) *Ash Ketchum (niño) y Marian Meridian (temporada 12) en Pokémon (2010) *Hada mistica en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Lilian y Vivian Meridian en Pokémon (2003-2007) *Casey en Pokémon (2000-2002) *Violet en Pokémon (1998) * Nobita Nobi (2ª-4ª temporada) en Doraemon *Princesa Ivonne de Belvedere (1ra aparición) en La novicia rebelde *Kogoro en Zatch Bell *Birdy en Birdy the Mighty *Zria Gagarik / Gaine en Shaman King *Izayoi / Mujer del limbo / Madre de Shiori en Inuyasha *Tom Misaki (niño, 1ª voz) en Supercampeones (original) *Flone Robinson en La familia Robinson *Ingram en Bakugan *Mijang (Hermana de Yato) en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido Participación sin identificar *La magia de Zero Documentales *Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak - Dawn Halfalker *Cómicos en el escenario - Mujer entrevistada en la calle *Me parece conocido - Joan Cusack *Vietnam: Después del fuego - Voces diversas Telenovelas Brasileñas Juliana Paes *Rita en Lazos de familia *Karla en El clon *Mulher Embuçada en Siete mujeres *Jacqueline Joy en Celebridad *Creuza en América Letícia Spiller * Betina en Vivir la vida * Antonia en La Guerrera Christiane Torloni * Tereza Cristina Buarque Siqueira Velmont en Fina estampa * Maria Ines Betancourt en Alto Astral Otros ''' * Marlene en Uga Uga (Isadora Ribeiro) * Judite en Puerto de los Milagros (Carla Marins) * Irene en Mujeres apasionadas (Martha Mellinger) * Jurema en Señora del destino (Catarina Abdala) * Esther en Bajo la Luna (Zezé Polessa) * Marisa en Paraíso tropical (Maria Padilha) * Araci Barbosa en Dance dance dance (Angela Dip) * Marly en Río del destino (Leona Cavalli) * Reina Helena en Cuento encantado (Mariana Lima) * Amparo en Flor del Caribe (Martha Nieto) Videojuegos * Hammer, Lady Grey, voces varias en Fable II (2008) * Ahri en League of Legends (2009) * Aldeanas, voces varias en Fable III (2010) * Nox en Smite (2015) Dramas coreanos *Kang Hee Soo (Im Ji Eun) en Big: Creciendo sin querer Dirección de doblaje *Sonic, el heroe *Sonic Underground *El aguador *Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) *Oso, agente especial *Fina estampa *Cuna de Gato *Rescatando a papá *Samantha Who? *Miénteme (algunos capítulos) *Hombres de cierta edad *Beautiful Boy *Shame: Deseos culpables *Storm Chasers *Rose on Tour *Shark Attack *Los miserables *La casa de al lado *Scandal *La Guerrera * Carrusel (segunda mitad de la serie) * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (Temp. 2-) * La tribu Brady (Temp 4 y 5) * Ex Machina * Wet Hot American Summer * Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *ArtSpot Dubbing Mex *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CINSA *Copa Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Dubbing House - ''AF & Associates'', ''AF The Dubbing House'' *Made in Spanish *MADE Productions *Mystic Sound *New Art Dub - ''Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A'' *Producciones Salgado *Roman Sound - ''Macías TV'' *Sonomex *SDI Media de México - ''Prime Dubb'' *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - ''Suite Sync''''' *Servicio Internacional de Sonido (Oruga) *Telespeciales Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos